Descender
by K.Bellatrix
Summary: Batman salva a Lois Lane de las garras de la muerte. Mientras que Lois se da cuenta de que siente algo más que amistad por Bruce Wayne. ¡Entérate como sucede todo esto!


Aww mi primer fic broiseriano inspirador, jajaj está algo corto pero amé el final, no comentaré nada para que lean, esta vez solo intervienen Bruce y Lois, ah claro! también Batman ;)

Kises a Angie; Dedicado para ti y para todos los que leen y dejan reviews. Reviews are Love!

* * *

**-DESCENDER-**

Y en ese momento todo transcurre en camara lenta, solo podía sentirse aquél vertigo de estar cayendo de 31 pisos de altura al precipicio en su estómago, el aire moviendo el cabello castaño de aquella mujer de manera salvaje y sus ropas ondeando por el mismo motivo en que el cabello lo hacia, ella agitaba sus manos mientras caía, tratando de alcanzar aquella cámara que contenía lo que posiblemente podía desenmascarar a uno de los mafiosos que habían adquirido más renombre en Metrópolis por sus negocioss sucios, un hombre cuyo apodo era Halcón Blanco.

Sentía miedo, pero mayor era su deseo por obtener la cámara que salvaría a más de una persona, cámara la cual se había librado de sus manos al sentirse desendiendo, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora y su respiración agitada no se notaba pues el viento lograba disimularla, estaba cayendo y probablemente ese sería su fin, pero no podía dejar las cosas así, tenía que luchar hasta el último segundo y justo cuando sus dedos tocaron aquella cámara, sintió un fuerte sarandeo, el cual le hizo percatarse que había dejado de descender y que ahora sentía como alguien le sujetaba de la cintura con seguridad y a la vez suavidad, era como si esa persona que le sostenía temiese lastimarla, tratándola con delicadeza, ella por inercia rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su salvador, sin soltar el artefacto que acababa de recuperar.

El sonido del viento golpeando contra una tela de mayor dimensión le hizo dejar de mirar la calle a la cual hubiese caído de no ser por el, fijando ahora su vista en quien le rescató, era.. un hombre vestido de negro, con una enorme capa, un traje muy curioso ¿Quien estaría detrás de esa máscara justo en ese momento? ¿Era.. el de quien hablaban siempre en las noticias?¿Pero que hacía él en Metrópolis?.

El impulso con el que se había lanzado el caballero de la noche para salvarla, sujeto a una fuerte cuerda que quedó fija en un barandal del edifició que estaba a un costado, pudo lograr que el y ella aterrizaran en la azotea del mismo edificio de donde la castaña cayó. Ella giró su cabeza en busca de su agresor y pudo ver a un hombre encapuchado con un arma, este apuntaba a los dos, aunque, la valentía de momentos antes del delincuente había desaparecido fugazmente y ahora, se mostraba algo temeroso, su mano temblaba y por ende el arma estaba insegura entre sus manos. Con un rápido movimiento, Batman arrojó un curioso artefacto parecido a un boomerang en forma de murcielago, golpeando la mano del agresor justamente, haciendo que el arma saliera volando a varios metros de distancia.

El delincuente lucía asustado, más que antes pues en su poder el arma ya no estaba, comenzaba a transpirar y miraba al caballero de la noche de manera fija, como evaluándolo, si enfrentarse a él, lo cual el mismo agresor consideraba estúpido, o huir; y después de nada decidió que lo mejor sería comenzar a correr.

-Flash ¿Me escuchas?- La voz del caballero sacó a Lois de sus pensamientos, indicándole que todo lo que sucedía en verdad estaba ocurriendo.

-Claro y fuerte..Batman- Se escuchó como respuesta una voz de un joven a primera impresión carismático.

-Ya sabes que hacer- Respondió a Flash en modo frío y seco, como era él, como los diarios lo describían, tenían razón.

Pero al parecer Lois pensaba que los diarios habían omitido muchas cosas, como lo elegante que era Batman, su manera de hacer las cosas, su seriedad enigmática y su aire de misterio que sin duda alguna ninguna mujer se resistiría a él, y ¿Todo eso creía al haberlo visto menos de 5 minutos?. Frunció el entrecejo y clavó su vista en aquél hombre, tenía unos fuertes brazos y un aroma.. una esencia muy peculiar, era como si ya hubiese estado a su lado antes y curiosamente se sentía agusto con el. Ella había quedado sin habla, mantenía sus hermosos y brillantes ojos fijos en los de él, mostrándose intrigada, curiosa de quien podría ser él, estaba practicamente maravillada, lentamente elevó su mano hacia el rostro de Batman, el quedó inmovil, sin expresar nada.

No podia expresar nada, por más que la apreciara, por más que le hubiese gustado decirle en ese momento: ¡¿En que diablos pensabas Lois Lane?! se limitó a sentir la delicada mano de la reportera acariciar su mejilla con suavidad. No se había percatado que aún la mantenía sujeta por la cintura, como si fuese un reflejo inconciente el no querer soltarla. Con pesadez la soltó lentamente, como si le costara el trabajo resignarse a solo mirarla y colocó su mano sobre la mano de Lois que se encontraba en la mejilla del caballero.

-Tenga más cuidado.. Señorita Lane-

¿Como era que el sabía su nombre? El estaba dispuesto a irse, pues se había parado en el borde de la azotea, Lois le siguió y elevó su vista.

-Hey!..-

Batman se giró y se colocó en cuclillas, frente a ella. Lois optó por acercarse y darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias- Murmuró ella después de soltarle del rostro pues no había resistido acariciar parte de su cara nuevamente. El nadamás asintió para luego lanzarse al vacío y desaparecer entre las penumbras de Metrópolis.

Después de unos 10 minutos Lois aún estaba en aquella azotea, lucía pensativa, apenas caía en cuenta de lo que había vivido, estuvo a punto de morir, a punto de irse sin haber hecho todo lo que hubiese querido hacer, todo había sido tan rápido. ¿Que hubiese hecho de haber tenido oportunidad de depedirse?.Miró la cámara fotográfica ¿Realmente vale la pena exponer su vida por la noticia? Quizá por la noticia no.. pero por un mundo mejor si lo valía.

-¡Lois Joanne Lane!- Un portazo la sacó de sus pensamientos ¿De nuevo? Se giró para mirar a Bruce Wayne, quien era el único que se atrevía a llamarle de esa manera sin temer por su vida luego. -¡Me acabo de enterar! Apareciste en las noticias Lois!, Estás en serios problemas!- Continuaba con sus regaños mientras se acercaba a ella. -¿Que no sabes que existen personas que se preocupan por ti? y que eres una persona egoísta por solo pensar en lo que te sucede a ti pero no en lo que a los demás nos sucedería si tu no estás?.. es decir, lo que les sucedería?-

Lois volteó a mirarle con una sonrisa sutil, apenas visible a los ojos de Wayne. El se preguntaba que le sucedía ¿Porque sonreía? ¿Acaso se volvió psicótica?

-¿Te parece gracioso lo que ha pasado?- Cuestionó seriamente.

-¿Mi salto en el Bungie sin correa?- Preguntó más tranquila.

-Tu que?.. tu salto a que?..- No la entendía, ni a ella ni a sus términos extraños de describir las cosas.

-Siento haberte preocupado..- Se disculpó mientras caminaba hacia Bruce.

-¿Que? no yo..- Estaba dispuesto a negar la situación, pero un gesto de Lois le hizo quedarse a media oración ¿Ella le estaba abrazando?

No le importaba que pensaría después de si misma, pero Lois sentía un extraño impulso, algo que se exigía por inercia, lo abrazó con fuerza, la suficiente para sentirse protegida pues a nadie, jamás había abrazado de esa manera en mucho tiempo, pero después de estar a un paso hacia su final, en verdad necesitaba ese gesto, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello y colocó su rostro al lado del rostro de Bruce.

Al principio el no supo como reaccionar, se quedó inmovil, mirando a Lois de reojo, perplejo por su actitud, lentamente movió sus manos hacia ella, concretando el abrazo, un abrazo al principio robótico pero que después fué perfeccionándose poco a poco.

-Todo está bien...- Aseguró en voz baja llevándo con indesición una mano hacia el cabello de la reportera para acarciarlo suavemente. No tenia idea como debía comportarse en esos momentos, era fácil salir con chicas que no volvería a ver jamás, pero ella era alguien diferente.

-Ahora lo está- Agregó Lois un momento después, tiempo en el cual giró su rostro logrando que sus labios se unieran con los de Bruce -No pienso arrepentirme en el último instante por no haber hecho eso, no robes protagonismo-


End file.
